Hot dreams
by liloom02
Summary: Une série de OS sortie tout droit de mes rêves innavoués... Il y a plein de petites choses mais le cadre est principalement Poudlard.
1. Message de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde,

Alors c'est juste un petit message pour les lecteurs de cette série d'OS qui sont nombreux, et qui viennent d'un peu partout dans le monde.

Cette fanfic' est sortie tout droit de mes rêves, bon, un peu chauds (d'où le titre), mais je les modifie pas mal, pour être dans Poudlard.

Le language est trés explicite. Je préviens pour l'OS _Pas Encore, _j'y parle de viol, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Tous les lieux et les situations similaires à la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas néanmoins tous les personnages le sont.

Les noms ne sont pas les vrais afin de laisser un mystère, et surtout m'éviter la honte s'ils tombent sur ces OS !

Voilà, profitez bien.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais largement appréciées (mais vraiment) !


	2. Retrouvailles

J'espèrais ne pas te voir... Trop tard. Je m'en vais alors, errant dans les couloirs, pourvu que tu ne m'ai pas vu...

Je suis seule dans une pièce sombre éclairée d'une unique fenêtre l'esprit ailleurs. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir pour finir par être claquée. Je me retourne, tu es là furieux, tu t'avances vers moi je ne sais quoi dire. Tu me plaque contre le mur me demandant comment je peux revenir comment je ne te l'ai pas dis, j'entends un pourquoi mourir dans ta gorge. Ne pouvant plus le supporter ce regard de tristesse, je tente un mouvement vers la porte tu m'en empêches relevant mon visage que je ne veux confronter à ton regard. Je commence à pleurer :

« Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, tu as toujours été là pour moi pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! Tu m'as supporté, moi et mes humeurs. On était tellement proches… Je sais que je t'ai fais tellement souffrir j'en suis désolé je te demande pas le pardon juste l'écoute de mes excuses… »

Je me retourne vers ce mur afin de cacher mon regret et ma peine. Un temps passe, je sais que tu ne vas rien dire. Tu prends alors mes hanches et me retourne vers toi doucement telle une poupée de porcelaine. Je tente un regard, tes yeux m'évitent, regardent ailleurs, c'est comme un poignard dans l'estomac que j'essaie de m'enfuir mais tu me retiens de tes mains fortes :

« Je sais que tu te demande pourquoi, je ne pouvais supporter ce regard que tu me portais, j'avais le sentiment que tu étais trop pour moi, quelqu'un que je ne méritais pas, on était tellement différents : tu étais beau, drôle et sincère je n'étais rien d'autre que la grosse de service qui en plus est partie comme une salope… »

Tu relève les yeux à cette réplique, totalement interloqué :

« Je sais j'ai changé aujourd'hui mais tu me semble encore trop bien pour moi… Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir ignoré, de t'avoir abandonné. Je sentais tes yeux sur moi m'interrogeant mais que pouvais-je faire. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Je n'en peux plus, ton silence est insupportable. Je tente de fuir une nouvelle fois des bras. Tu me lâche. Je m'avance vers la porte et j'entends ces mots que je ne voulais pas sortir de ta bouche. Je me fige, tu te rapproche et m'oblige un fois de plus à te faire face. Tu essuies les larmes de mon visage, prend mon menton entre tes doigts et m'embrasse. Que c'est bon, je l'ai tellement rêvé, non on ne peut pas. Tu t'éloigne et me regarde. Tes yeux me transpercent. Les mots sortent ma bouche également malgré toutes mes précautions. Je ne peux pas le nier pourquoi essayer plus longtemps.

Je m'avance vers toi et t'embrasse à mon tour. Le baiser d'abord chaste devient de plus en plus passionné, on avait tous deux trop attendu, je ne veux pas me détacher de toi. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Tu me plaque de nouveaux contre le mur froid. Tu t'arrête, me regarde et je sens tout ton amour passer par ces deux saphirs. Tu décide alors de t'occuper de ma nuque où tu repends des milliers de baiser, tu t'attardes sur ma clavicule où tu y laisse ta signature puis descend lentement vers mon décolleté, tu reste sur l'entre-sein que tu embrasse avec tant de douceur.

N'en pouvant plus, je te plaque contre la paroi à mon tour. Je commence à caresser ton torse à travers ton t-shirt, ma main passe en dessous, j'avais tellement attendu ce moment je t'embrasse en même temps. Je laisse ma main descendre vers ton pantalon, je ne dépasse pas la limite pour te faire languir un peu plus. Je t'enlève ton haut et commence à l'embrasser, à le lécher passant ma langue sur tes muscles. Tu veux plus, je le sais, je le sens. Je te remonte alors vers ton oreille et te murmure « Prend moi »

Cela agit comme un électrochoc, tu me soulève en m'embrassant mes jambes se lient naturellement autour de toi. Tu me poses doucement sur une table, et commence à m'enlever ma veste puis ma chemise, tu m'embrasse en enlevant la dernière barrière à mes seins vers lesquels tu te penches. Tu commences à les embrasser, les malaxer. Je sens le désir monter de plus en plus. Tu t'arrêtes, tu décide de t'attaquer à mes bas. Tu les enlève un à un tellement doucement laissant tes baisers remplacer le tissu. Tu me retire alors mon string, je rencontre alors tes yeux remplis de surprise et de désir. Tu risque une caresse entre mes cuisses, et te relève pour m'admirer.

Je refuse de te laisser ainsi, je m'approche alors de toi, te saisissant par la ceinture que je m'applique à défaire, faisant de même avec les boutons de ton jean. Je me retrouve fasse à un boxer noir déformé par ton désir. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues flatter de ton désir, je tente de faire taire cette voix en moi, mais je ne peux pas. Je me lève tente de partir. Tu semble comprendre ma réaction, tu attrape doucement mon bras afin de me coller à toi. Tu me murmure à l'oreille que je tu m'aime, que je suis parfaite, et d'autre mots doux qui me font frémir. Tu m'embrasse à nouveau et nous voila repartis de plus belle.

Je décide d'en finir avec cette dernière barrière que je fais descendre doucement pour qu'il rejoigne le reste de nos affaires. Je décide de le caresser doucement d'une main. Je te sens frémir, il grossit un peu plus. J'ose y poser mes lèvres doucement, ma langue le rencontre faiblement. Je veux tellement te faire plaisir. J'ouvre doucement mes lèvres, je t'entends murmurer mon nom. J'accélère petit à petit et me relève au dernier moment.

Tu me regarde plein d'amour et de désir. Tu pousses alors vers le bord de la table, me soulève, me lance un dernier regard de permission et commence à me pénétrer. C'est tellement bon, je sens que tu t'arrêtes de peur de rencontrer la fine partie de peau. Tu t'étonne de ne pas la toucher et me questionne de tes yeux. Je baisse les miens, si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai fais pour t'oublier.

Tu t'enfonce alors plus franchement et m'embrasse pour faire partir la honte qui barre mes traits. Tu ne peux imaginer combien je t'aime. Tu commence un doux mouvement de va et viens. Le désir monte entre nous deux, nos lèvres sont de nouveaux attirées comme des aimants.

Tu bouge de plus en plus vite. Nous atteignons le septième ciel ensemble. Tu t'écarte alors pour ne pas m'écraser. Je t'embrasse alors afin de te remercier. Nous restons là dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les minutes passent, je réalise alors ce qui vient de ce passer. Nous n'aurions pas dû. Je lève mes yeux vers les tiens, tu t'es endormis Je me sors de tes bars puissants. Commence à me rhabiller et laisse un message sur le tableau noir avec mon numéro.

_« Je t'aime. Apelle moi. »_

Et m'en vais. Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant, trop de choses beaucoup trop importantes. Si tu tiens à moi tu m'appelleras.


	3. Salle de Bain des Préfets

Je suis encore en retard, ce n'est pas possible. J'en ai marre de ce réveil qui marche jamais, bon c'est vrai je suis une souche… Bref là n'est pas le problème !

J'arrive devant la porte de la salle de cours, je tape doucement. Pas de réponses, je rentre doucement sans faire de bruits et cherche des yeux une place libre que je pourrais accéder sans me faire remarquer. J'en vois une au fond. Je m'y installe. Ouf ! Le prof ne m'a pas vu. Ma respiration reprend un rythme normal. Le cours se passe sans problème apparents. Sauf que, à la fin du cours, ce gros débile d'Anthony furieux que le prof n'ait rien dit se met à hurler.

"Professeur, vous avez vu qui est finalement arrivée mais c'est la petite Carole. Ne devrait – elle pas mériter une punition ?"

Je lui lance un regard noir comme je sais si bien les faire, puis regarde le prof qui approuve cet homme préhistorique et me file une retenue de 2h demain soir et 20 points en moins pour Poufsoufle. Fait chier ! Le prof cours sur patte part dans son bureau et laisse les élèves restants dans la salle. Je me retourne vers Anthony et le menace du regard :

"C'est bon t'es heureux ? Ta vie doit être bien triste, l'ourson que tu es n'a rien à faire de ses journées donc il se venge comme il peut ?"

Il est furieux je le vois bien. Il tente de m'effrayer avec ses 2m de hauteur et sa carrure de rugby man, mais ne me voyant pas réagir il chope son livre et essaye de me frapper avec. Quel con ! Grâce à mes réflexes je l'évite et je réussi à prendre mon propre livre avec lequel je tente de le frapper à la tête. Lui aussi il a des réflexes, foutu Quidditch. Il attrape mon bras en plein vol, me fait lâcher mon livre, attrape mon second poignet de l'autre main et me met dos à lui me maintenant de force.

"Lâche-moi !" Je hurle. Tout le monde se retourne pourvoir se qui se passe. Je respire et tente de me calmer. "Winnie, lâche-moi tout de suite ! Tu vas te faire mal."

Il rigole.

"C'est pas une naine de ton genre qui va me faire peur."

Trop tard, il m'a cherché, vous en êtes témoins. Je laisse un peu de ma magie entrer dans chacun de mes muscles du bras pour les renforcer. Ah je vous ai pas dit je suis la petite fille de Dumbledort, j'ai donc un peu plus de pouvoirs que les autres mais promis je l'utilise qu'en de très rares occasions. Quand je sens que ma magie c'est bien infiltrée partout, j'attrape ses poignets et les tord de toutes mes forces. Son rire puissant s'arrête brutalement et je vois de la fureur dans son regard, nan il ne va pas se plaindre, il est trop fiers pour ça. Il me lâche. Je prends mes affaires et pars en courant. Je sens ses yeux sur moi, pourtant il ne dit rien. Curieux.

Le soir même, résignée, je finis mes devoirs à une table de ma salle commune. Je soupire et je me dis qu'une bonne douche ne me ferait pas de mal. Je remonte mes affaires dans mon dortoir, et prend quelque affaires pour la salle de bain des préfets. Il était plus de minuit, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et j'étais sûre de ne croiser personne.

Une fois arrivée je me déshabille dans une cabine. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mes savons et autres sur le rebord d'un lavabo. Je sors doucement avec uniquement une serviette autour du corps, un peu courte mais bon je suis seule. Je les attrape mais en fait tomber un par inadvertance, je me penche en avant et le récupère. Je me relève, et me retourne vers la porte.

Oh non, Anthony est là avec un regard perdu. Je suis tout aussi choquée, il est juste devant la porte d'entrée avec juste une serviette autour des hanches. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point il est bien foutu. Tous ses muscles sont bien dessiné sans pour autant que ce soit trop en mode bodybuildé. Je me dépêche de partir vers ma cabine pour éviter qu'il ne voie le rouge sur mes joues.

Lui, il n'a pas bougé. Je claque la porte de ma cabine et tente de respirer plus calmement, je sens mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure et je sens de la chaleur au creux de mes reins.

C'est pas vrai, je ressens du désir pour Winnie.

Bon je me dis que ça ne sert à rien de rester enfermé là pendant deux heures, il doit surement être parti. Je sors doucement et me dirige vers les cabines de douches mixtes, je prends la plus éloignée, on sait jamais. Personne. Je commence à faire couler l'eau sur mes muscles endoloris, le surplus de magie de ce matin même si pratique, à laisser des traces. Je savoure ce moment. Je baisse pour prendre mon gel douche sauf que, je vois une paire de pieds à ma droite, plutôt grands. Je relève la tête et me trouve face à un pénis d'une bonne taille encore endormi. J'ai juste le temps de voir que c'est Anthony avant de baisser les yeux, sentant le rouge sur mes joues.

Attendez, je suis dans une douche avec Anthony l'Ourson à côté. Je me relève d'un coup et tente de cacher mon corps. Il sourit et commence à faire couler l'eau de sa douche à son tour.

« Tu sais, tu n'a pas à avoir honte tu es magnifique. »

Foutues rougeurs

« J'aimerais savoir, comment tu as fait ce matin ? »

Je ne veux pas lui répondre personne ne sait pour grand père. Il se penche prend un savon à moi. Et me regarde sans indiscrétion.

« Tu devrais te mettre sous l'eau sinon tu vas tomber malade. »

Je rêve ou il se soucis de ma santé ! Mais bon il a raison j'ai rien à cacher et je suis assez fière de mon corps. Je me redresse et commence à me laver avec un autre gel douche. Une pensée : et si je le faisais un peu enragé.

Je commence alors à faire des mouvements plus langoureux et assez provocateurs. Il le remarque et détourne le regard. Je souris.

« J'ai une théorie. Une rumeur coure selon laquelle le directeur aurait une petite fille et qu'elle serait même à Poudlard en ce moment. »

Je m'arrête. Putin. Bien foutu et intelligent. Fais chier. Je me reprends rapidement.

« Et quel serait le rapport avec moi ? »

« Je pense que c'est toi. »

Il me fixe. Je ris jaune.

« Tu as utilisé ta magie ce matin. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu te sortir de là. »

Je suis perdue. Et merde ! En plus, je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de son torse. Il le remarque et se rapproche de moi, trop prés à mon goût et me murmure à l'oreille.

« Je sais que j'ai raison ne le nie pas. »

Il est trop prés, je sens quand même le courage de répondre qu'il a trop d'imagination. Je le sens sourire prés de mon oreille, il prend une inspiration. Mon cœur s'accélère. Il me regarde dans les yeux souris, puis son regard descend vers mes seins. Et c'est au tour de ma respiration. Il voit qu'il me trouble, souris de nouveau, puis recule.

Je suis incapable de bouger. Il retourne se rincer. Je fais pareil. Je rince doucement et mon corps n'écoute plus mon cerveau : je recommence mes mouvements lents je le regarde, je croise son regard, il y a du désir dans ces yeux. Je prends ma serviette et me sèche devant lui. Je ne veux pas regarder son entre jambes qui doit avoir une taille phénoménale. Une fois que j'ai fini, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il est immobile je repars vers ma cabine.

Il m'attrape par le bras et m'attire avec lui sous sa douche. Il me plaque contre le mur et commence à m'embrasser. Son baiser et fiévreux et je commence à lui répondre. On ne contrôle plus rien.

Sa main qui était sur ma joue commence à descendre, mon cou, le creux de mes seins et finit sur ma hanche. Cette simple caresse me rend folle, je passe une main dans ses cheveux en batailles, alors que l'autre se bosse doucement sur son torse.

On s'arrête, prenant conscience de notre besoin de respirer. On ne se quitte pas des yeux. On ne bouge pas. Le seul bruit distinguable est le bruit de l'eau brulante mélangée à notre respiration saccadée.

Il se recule doucement, je lis dans son regard qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Ah non, il ne va surement pas me laisser dans cet état je le rattrape et me met face à lui. Je lui lance un regard coquin. Je me rapproche de lui, il reste immobile. Je l'embrasse doucement dans le coup pendant que ma main descend doucement sur son torse je laisse mes doigts dessiner chacun de ses muscles. Puis finalement, je m'approche de son entre jambes. Il s'arrête de respirer, je le caresse que d'un seul doigt, puis le saisi à pleine main. Il respire à nouveau, seulement pour pousser un long soupir.

Je commence alors à faire un très lent va et viens. Il devient fous je le sens, et l'engin ne fait que grossir entre mes doigts. Il prend mon menton entre ces doigts et m'embrasse à nouveau. Ma main ne lâche pas son précieux jouet. Il me prend par les hanches et me dirige vers les lavabos. JE finis par le lâcher. Il me soulève doucement et me pose sur le rebord. Il continu de m'embrasser puis sa bouche quitte mes lèvres pour mon cou. Puis elles descendent vers mon sein gauche, il l'embrasse doucement puis joue avec le téton. Il malaxe en même temps l'autre sein avec sa main. Il va me rendre folle. Puis il échange, je gémis de plaisir.

Il descend alors vers mon ventre plat et embrasse le creux de ma cuisse. Il remonte doucement vers mon intimité. Je n'en peux plus, il pose finalement sa bouche sur mes lèvres cachées de tous. Il les embrasse, les lèche, joue avec mon bouton de chaire. Je passe mes mains dans ces cheveux ses mains, elles, jouent avec mes seins. Je gémis de plus en plus fort. Puis d'un coup, il rentre sa langue dans mon intimité, j'ai un premier orgasme. Il est satisfait, il sourit je le sens.

Je refuse de rester inactive je le relève doucement, l'embrasse, tout en me goutant. Je descends de mon petit pied d'estalle pour l'y pousser. Je descends a mon tours ma langue se promène sur toutes les courbes de son corps. J'y arrive.

Je pose un léger baisser sur le gland. Il est vraiment énorme. Je pense alors qu'il a presque tout pour lui : beau, intelligent, et bon amant (de ce que j'ai pu en juger), défaut : caractère de merde.

Il gémit me faisant revenir à la réalité. Je lèche alors sur toute sa longueur l'engin. Il n'en peut plus, il gémit lui aussi de plus en plus fort. Je le prends alors en bouche. Il pousse un long grognement Je m'applique alors à faire un léger va et viens. Je m'arrête au dernier moment.

Il me relève à son tour. Me prend par les fesses et me soulève, il plaque à nouveau contre un mur. Instinctivement, j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Il me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux pour me demander son accord. En guise de réponse je l'embrasse avidement. Une de ces mains quitte mes fesses pour se diriger vers nos intimités, il se présente face à la mienne et me pénètre doucement. Je grimace légèrement, il m'embrasse d'autant plus pour calmer mes traits.

C'est alors que je sens le plaisir monter, il est entré au 2/3. Ses mouvements sont trop lents pour moi, je l'incite d'un léger mouvement de bassin à aller plus vite. Il comprend le message et accélère.

Il grogne de plaisir, tandis que je gémis de plus en plus fort. On reste ainsi de longues minutes. Il s'arrête brusquement. J'ouvre les yeux surprise en vexée. Il me sourit puis m'embrasse. Il me pose alors légèrement au sol, embrasse tout mon corps et repars de plus belle. 9a n'a duré que quelque seconde, mais e plaisir qui en suivit était immense. Je ne mis pas longtemps à venir ensuite, lui aussi. Il s'est vidé en moi.

Il se retire alors doucement. M'embrasse et me cale dans ses bras. On est resté dans cette position je ne sais combien de temps. Puis finalement on a du se quitter. On s'est embrassé une dernière fois.

Les jours qui suivirent, son comportement avait changé et nous étions beaucoup plus proches. Puis, finalement, après de longues nuits à parler et à s'aimer. Nous étions sorti ensemble au grand damne de la gente masculine et féminine.


	4. L'Amour de Ma Vie

Nous étions tous dans le lac, Dumbledore avait jeté un sort au calamar géant et avait interdit aux sirènes de nous attaquer. Pourquoi tout ça me demanderait vous, et bien c'est tristement simple : durant leur voyage pour nous rejoindre le bateau de Dumstrang s'est fait attaquer. Le monde magique est sans dessous dessus à cause de l'autre timbré, toutes les écoles magiques sont venues nous rejoindre, Poudlard étant une véritable forteresse. Harry a tenté de tous nous rassurer hier à l'AD, mais ça devient de plus en plus inquiétant. Donc nous voilà tous à l'eau pour tenter de réparé leur bateau.

Nous avons tous pris une pause, et nous sommes installés sur une grande table apparue exclusivement pour cette occasion. Je me suis mise à côté de mon américain arrivé tout droit de Salem, avec lequel on se tourne autour depuis quelques jours. Il est totalement mon type.

Soudainement, il met son bras autour de mes épaules je me retourne vers lui, fait un magnifique sourire et vais m'assoir sur ses genoux.

« J'adore être dans tes bras » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

« Restes-y autant que tu veux dans ce cas. » me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je frémis de tout mon corps. En plus, on est tous en maillots donc nos peaux sont en contact. J'adore ! Je surprends son regard sur mes seins. Pour le chauffer un peu plus j'ajoute :

« Un jour faudrait que tu les vois en vrai… »

Bingo, il y a quelque chose de dur que je sens dans mon dos. Je ris. On m'appelle dans l'eau. Je l'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres, puis pars en courant.

Je fais un magnifique plongeon, (j'adore l'eau), et je cherche du regard qui à bien pu m'appeler. Sans crier garde, quelque chose saisie mon poignet, me dire vers lui, je n'ai pas e temps de crier qu'une main se pose sur ma bouche et m'éloigne des regards indiscrets qui pourraient nous surprendre.

La main se retire de ma bouche, je vois enfin mon kidnappeur. Et merde ! Deux saphirs me fixent. Non reste de marbre.

« Alors tu t'éclate avec ton ricain ? Il ne sera jamais mon niveau et tu le sais. » Son visage est de plus en plus proche du miens. « Tu sais que tu me rend fou à te promener ainsi. » Son visage est dans mo cou. « Ton parfum m'avait tant manqué » Je frémis au son de sa voix rauque dans mon cou. Il sait que j'aime ça, alors il commence à poser des baisers sur toute ma peau offerte.

Je réagis finalement :

« Arrête Alex, on peut pas, la dernière fois… »

« La dernière fois comme tu dis, et toutes les précédentes nous étions d'accord sur cette relation, et le nous te comprend aussi. Je sais que tu aime ça. Ne te mens pas. » Il continue ses caresses et rapproche son bassin de moi. « Regarde dans quel état tu me mets »

Je sens une bosse proéminente sur ma cuisse. Je me mets à gémir de désir. Ma main se dirige alors doucement vers cette invitation à la luxure. Je le caresse à travers le tissu. Il gémit prés de mon oreille je le repousse alors doucement.

« Rejoint moi dans la salle sur demande »

Il se recule, me fait son plus beau sourire et je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je commence à m'éloigner. Je vois Sam qui n'a pas bouger. Je lui souris de loin et me dirige à grand pas vers le château, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mon trouble.

Malheureusement, je ne vois pas qu'il remarque Alex qui me suit lui aussi à grandes enjambées.

Durant le trajet, je me rappelle comment tout à commencer avec Alex il y a six mois maintenant.

**_Flash- Back_**

_Une fois de plus je suis furieuse contre les mecs ! Ils sont tous trop cons ! Ils pensent qu'avec leur queue. Sur cette pensée délicieuse, je rentre dans une salle de classe vide. Je ne remarque pas Alex assis au sol, et j'insonorise la classe et hurle de rage._

_« Ca soulage ? » Je me retourne tellement vite que j'entends un crack_

_Je le remarque enfin il n'a pas bonne mine. Pourtant il est toujours tout aussi beau : un bon mètre quatre vingt, tout de muscles finement taillés par des années de Quidditch._

_« Assez » Je reste froide, ça reste un mec._

_Il sourit._

_« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici tout seul ? » Bon il souvent seul, c'est le seul serpentard de l'AD et je crois que ses frères de maison ont remarqué qu'il ne suivait pas vraiment leurs idées._

_« Comme toi. Un surplus de rage à faire sortir. »_

_« Que… ? »_

_Je regarde autour de moi, la salle est totalement détruite : les tables sont toutes renversées, les chaises ou se qui en reste jonchent sur le sol et le tableau est brisé en son centre comme si on avait donné un coup de poing dedans._

_Je m'approche doucement de lui, je prends sa main délicatement. Il est réticent. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il soupire de résignation et me tend finalement sa main. Elle est salement amochée : la peau sur les jointures est en miettes et le sang commence à sortir. Le reste de la main est rouge, je vois cependant du noir sur trois de ses doigts. Ils sont cassés. Je sors ma baguette. Il a de la chance que je sois l'infirmière de l'AD. Je le vois mal expliqué à Pomfresh comment il s'est fait ça. Une fois que j'ai finit, je soupire et m'assois à côté de lui._

_Il murmure un merci. On ne se dit rien pendant de longues minutes._

_« Alors pourquoi ce cris de rage ? »_

_« Les mecs. »_

_Il sourit._

_« Et toi ? »_

_« Les serpentards et une fille »_

_« Une fille de serpentard en gros » Il sourit tristement. Sa peine me transperce le cœur. « Aller ! Lève-toi ! On est trop beau pour se morfondre sur des connards pareils »_

_« Tu me trouve beau ? » Il lève un sourcil interrogateur._

_« Oui, bon. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

_« T'inquiète ! C'est réciproque. » Ok, là il est trop prés de moi. Je ne résiste pas. Je me jette sur lui, et l'embrasse. D'abord surpris il ne réagit pas, puis finalement il répond à mon baiser brulant._

_J'ai juste le temps de murmurer : « On le dit à personne, c'est que du sexe »_

_Il hoche la tête et on est repartit. Il m'allonge sur le bureau bizarrement intact. Je gémis de plaisir et lui ordonne presque de me prendre tout de suite. Il arrache littéralement ma culote et me pénètre violement. On pousse ensemble un long gémissement de plaisir. Il commence un lent va et viens, qu'il accélère petit à petit. Nos gémissement augmentent, je le prends alors par ses épaules l'approche vers moi et recommence alors un baiser fiévreux. Je sens l'orgasme venir pour nous deux je gémis dans sa bouche. Il éjacule finalement, quelques mouvements après._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Depuis ce jour, on a décidé de se voir que quand notre appétit sexuel n'était pas satisfait. Et faut dire que personne ne le satisfaisait mieux que l'autre.

Je soupir. Il est juste derrière moi. Je le sens se rapprocher il me prend alors par les épaules et me plaque contre le mur. Il commence à m'embrasser violement, je lui réponds très facilement, j'aime quand il est trop excité comme maintenant. Je lui murmure qu'on pourrait nous voir. Il m'embrasse l'autre côté de mon coup que celui de tout alors.

« Et alors ? Ils sont tous au lac, je ne pourrais pas attendre. Je te veux maintenant. »

Il défait le haut de mon maillot et embrasse chacun de mes seins s'attardant sur mes tétons. Je commence à gémir. Mes mains se baladent sur son torse, pour finir par entrer dans son maillot, je le saisis et fait un léger mouvement. Il gémit lui aussi. Je baisse alors son vêtement et lui dis de me prendre maintenant.

Il sourit écarte mon bas de maillot avec un doigt, vérifie que je suis prête, m'arrachant un autre gémissement. Il me soulève par les fesses et sans plus de préliminaires, il s'enfonce en moi. Instinctivement, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches. Et notre va et viens rituel commence alors. La paroi froide du mur sur lequel on se soutient me fait frémir encore plus en contact avec ma peau brulante. On s'embrasse encore, ce n'est pas de l'amour que du désir. Je le sens gonfler de plus en plus en moi, il grogne de plaisir. Je vais moi aussi venir. On pousse un long gémissement ensemble, pour atteindre le septième ciel au même moment. Il me repose doucement au sol, me soutenant encore un peu, mes jambes ne le faisant pas encore. On s'embrasse une dernière fois.

C'est la que je vois Sam. Il est totalement choqué, j'arrive cependant à distinguer une bosse à son entre jambe. Son étonnement se change en fureur. Il se jette littéralement sur Alex pour le plaquer contre le mur d'en face et commence à le frapper au visage.

Alex a l'intelligence de ne pas répondre aux attaques mais les évite seulement. Remise du choc, j'attrape Sam par les épaules et tente de le reculer, impossible face à sa carrure. Il est trop musclé, j'adore. Attend faut que je revienne à la réalité.

Je me place alors entre eux et le regarde dans les yeux. Il se calme automatiquement et recule il est toujours furieux, je le vois bien. Il regarde alors ma poitrine, elle est encore nue. Il fait apparaitre une serviette qu'il entoure sur moi.

« Il est protecteur ton ricain dis donc »

Alex est passé en mode gros con. Je retiens Sam en posant mes deux mains à plats sur son torse. Je lance un regard noir à Alex.

« Je peux t'expliquer. Viens nous devons parler. » Sans un regard pour Alex, je lui dis de nous retrouver dans la salle sur demande dans une demi-heure. J'attire Sam avec moi. On reste silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Je regrette qu'il nous ait vus comme ça. Comment je vais pouvoir lui expliquer.

Une fois arrivés, je demande une salle confortable avec deux salles de bain et des vêtements de rechanges. On rentre tous les deux. Il est surpris, je lui avais déjà parlé de cette salle, sans avoir l'occasion de la lui montrer.

« Je dois prendre une douche. Toi aussi va te rincer, pour que je puisse voir tes blessures aux mains. »

Il regarde ses mains, il n'avait du rien sentir à cause de sa fureur. Un hochement de tête me fait comprendre que c'est ok. Je fais une douche rapide et enfile la robe légère et le string blanc qui sont sur le lavabo.

Je sors enfin, et je le vois assis sur le canapé. Il porte un pantacourt, avec un tee shirt qui met en évidence ses muscles. Il est juste magnifique. Je m'en veux de la peine sur son visage. Je soupire, et m'assois sur la table en face de lui. Je regarde dans les yeux couleur noisettes qui me font face: je peux y voir qu'il est déçu. Je baisse les yeux. Je tends la main, fais apparaitre ma baguette et lui demande ses mains sans le regarder.

Il est surpris de ma magie, mais me les tend quand même. Pendant que je le soigne, il y a un silence lourd dans la pièce. C'est lui qui le brise finalement :

« J'aurai préféré voir ta poitrine dans une autre situation »

Je souris, il a toujours été doué pour détendre l'atmosphère. Une fois que j'ai finit. Je m'assois plus confortablement sur l'autre canapé en face. Je soupire, ça ne va pas être facile. Je lui raconte alors mon histoire avec Alex en omettant volontairement les détails. Une fois mes paroles terminées, je le vois s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son siège. Il soupire.

« Cela n'a jamais était de l'amour avec lui. On s'est juste qu'on est là l'un pour l'autre si…comment dire… on a une certaine envie. Sinon nous sommes juste amis. On se croise à l'AD et tu es le premiers à être au courant de cette relation » Il ne dit rien. Je ne supporte pas ce silence. Je me lève : « Je t'en pris dis quelque chose, hurle, je ne sais pas, mais réagit. » Des larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, même si on se connait depuis peu, il est différent des autres.

« Arrête de pleurer, je t'en veut pas. On n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache. Aller viens et arrête de pleurer. » Il m'attire vers lui et me prend dans ses bras. Je me colle à son torse et pleure de plus belle. « Si je peux me permettre ce mec là, il est vraiment moche. Je suis mieux, nan ? »

Je rigole alors et lui répond positivement par un hochement de tête. Il essuie alors mes larmes de son pouce. Nos visages se rapprochent instinctivement. Nos lèvres se touchent finalement pour un chaste baiser.

On tape à la porte. On arrête, se regarde. Il soupire.

« L'autre moche est de retour »

Je pouffe et vais ouvrir à Alex. J'ouvre et le regarde enfin : il a l'arcade ouverte ainsi que sa lèvre supérieure, sa pommette commence à enfler et indique un futur cocard. Je vois cependant qu'il s'est lui aussi changer pour un pantalon de sport et un marcel. Je m'écarte du chemin pour le laisser entrer.

Une fois cela fait. Je referme la porte. Les deux se toisent, cette fois Alex aussi est furieux qu'il soit encore là et est aussi prêt à frapper. J'interviens.

« On baisse le taux de testostérone et vite. Alex, assieds toi, ici que je te soigne » Je pointe le canapé en face de Sam. La tension n'est pas descendue mais il obéit tout de même. Je le soigne doucement.

« Alors le ricain, ça fait quoi de savoir que je me suis tapé ta copine. » Ok, j'en ai marre, je le frappe à l'arrière de la tête et m'éloigne. Je rattrape Sam au passage et le force à se rassoir. Je me cale de nouveau contre lui. Cela le calme au moins un peu. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Alex qui s'énerve de plus en plus.

« Pour ton œil, débrouille-toi. Je ne vais pas te le soigner. »

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents. Putain, il est juste magnifique. Alex s'énerve de plus en plus. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il ne dit rien et s'enfonce dans son siège.

On ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, l'ambiance est très lourde. Je me rends compte qu'Alex semble légèrement jaloux, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour mes autres relations. Alex finit par casser le silence :

« Ecoute Eden. Tu fais ce que tu veux, et avec qui tu le veux (regard noir vers Sam), comme toujours. Mais je veux être clair avec ton copain : notre histoire ne doit pas être sue. Tu sais à quel point ma position est risquée. »

Sam semble surpris mais ne dit rien. Alex joue l'espion pour l'AD chez les serpentards depuis trois mois. J'ai eu un choc quand il me l'a dit mais c'était déjà fait et je ne pouvais rien dire. Sam voit que je suis perdue dans mes pensées c'est lui qui répond finalement.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Eden m'a expliqué pour vous deux. Je ne dirais rien. Mais je veux plus te voir prés d'elle. »

« Attends tu ne décide pas qui je dois voir ou pas. Je t'ai dis qu'on était amis. » Je suis furieuse. Alex ricane, il sait que je supporte pas qu'on me prenne m'a liberté, je l'ignore superbement et m'éloigne de Sam.

« Votre relation n'est pas saine. Ne dis pas le contraire. »

« Et alors ? Ca ne te regarde pas ! » Pour le faire enragé, je vais vers Alex et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Surpris dans un premier lieu, il y répond avec plaisir. Je finis par le repousser.

Sam est tout simplement hors de lui. Il me prend par un poignet et me relève. Il me regarde dans les yeux, je lui lance un sourire mutin. Et là… Il m'embrasse furieusement, pas comme tout à l'heure. Non, là c'est un baiser brulant de désir. On finit par s'arrête pour respirer. Je regarde Alex, il est choqué, et pour le coup c'est sûr il est jaloux de l'homme qui me prend dans les bras.

« Si ça doit être la dernière fois, ok. Mais je veux ne jamais l'oublier. » Alex m'attire contre lui sur le canapé. Et m'embrasse à nouveau. Passant ses mains sur mes jambes. Sam ne réagit pas tout de suite. Je lui prends alors la main et le force à s'assoir avec nous. Une fois assit je me penche à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser, ces lèvres sont plus douces que celles d'Alex plus câlines. Il me fait fondre ce mec. Il répond avec le même désir que précédemment.

Les mains d'Alex passent sous ma robe, elles remontent vers mes fesses qu'il caresse doucement, puis remonte vers mon ventre. Je pousse un léger soupir de plaisir. Au même moment, Sam dirige ses mains vers ma poitrine qu'il caresse doucement. Sans soutient gorge, mes tétons s'érigent de plaisir. Je soupir à nouveau. Alex m'invite alors à enlever ma robe. Il m'embrasse au passage. Je préfère définitivement ces nouvelles lévres offertes. Je l'arrête et retourne vers celle de mon autre amant. Il grogne d'énervement, Sam sourit de nouveau contre ma bouche.

« Vous ne voulez pas utiliser cette testostérone pour autre chose plutôt ? »

Je me retrouve en string face à ces deux hommes magnifiques. Le contraste est complet : l'un brun aux yeux sombre, l'autre blond aux yeux clairs L'un à la carrure plus carré que l'autre. Je veux voir où continue les différences. Je leur lance un regard coquin à souhait, me caresse les seins. Ils sont totalement subjugués par moi. Je pose une main sur chacune de leur entre jambes, et commence à les caresser à travers le tissu. Alex pousse un gémissement tandis que Sam un léger grognement. Je les sens grossir contre mes mains. Je décide de les avoir totalement. Je défais le pantalon de Sam, puis baisse celui d'Alex. Leurs queues sont tout aussi différentes : celle de Sam et un peu plus large alors que celle d'Alex est plus longue. J'en lèche mes lèvres de gourmandise.

Je recommence mes mouvements sur leurs queues. Dans un même mouvement, ils enlèvent leurs hauts Alex dirige alors ma tête vers la sienne pour que je lui fasse une fellation. J'accepte avec plaisir et commence mon va et viens, tout en continuant à branler l'autre queue. Puis j'échange, je commence par lécher cette nouvelle queue offerte sur toute sa longueur, en m'attardant sur le gland et sa petite fente. Sam gémit de plus en plus, je le prends finalement en bouche, il laisse sa tête aller en arrière. Je continue quand Alex se lève et commence à me malaxer les seins. Je soupire de plaisir. Il descend et m'enlève mon string. Sam gémit de plus en plus fort, mais ne semble pas vouloir en finir. Je pousse un gémissement quand je sens la bouche d'Alex se coller à mon intimité. Sam réagit au quart de tour à ce son. Il me soulève, et m'assoit sur ses genoux, dos à lui et mon intimité faisant face à Alex qui accepte avec plaisir cette position. J'écarte alors les jambes pour lui. Sam sourit et commence à me lécher dans le coup, sa langue titillant mon oreille pendant que ses mains passant sur mes seins. Je gémis de plus en plus fort. Je me tourne vers Sam et l'embrasse à pleine bouche tandis que mes mains passent dans les cheveux d'Alex dont la langue et les doigts me rendent folle de par leurs intrusions.

Soudain, Sam se tend et gémit. Je regard plus bas, et je vois qu'Alex passe plusieurs coups de langues sur les testicules de Sam pour revenir en moi. J'adore de plus en plus ce moment. Finalement, Alex se relève et me pénètre alors que je suis toujours sur Sam. Je gémis de plaisir. Il commence ses mouvements. Tandis que Sam continue de s'occuper de mes seins. Alex m'embrasse alors. J'accepte avec plaisir pour cette fois. Je sens dans mon dos la queue de Sam grossir au rythme de mes mouvements infligés par Alex. Alex se retire, je lève alors automatiquement mes fesses pour saisir la queue de Sam et me l'enfoncer dans la chatte. On gémit tous les deux.

« Tu es très étroite et toute chaude mon cœur » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Je frémis de plaisir, et l'embrasse à ce surnom.

Alex s'est assis à côté, il me lèche alors les seins. Il devient plus violent à l'entente des paroles de Sam. Il prend ma tête entre ses mains et la dirige vers sa queue. La position est très inconfortable mais je le suce quand même. Il soupire de plaisir. Quand à moi, la queue en moi me rend folle.

J'arrête ma fellation, retire la queue de Sam, ils sont tous les deux déçus. Je me mets alors à califourchon sur Sam, et entre de nouveau sa queue en moi. Il adore et m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser tendrement.

Alex pousse un grognement. Il se lève va vers mes fesses les malaxe. Il se met alors à me lécher l'anus. Je suis très surprise et me tends automatiquement. Je n'ai jamais été sodomisée : je n'ai toujours accepté que deux doigts de sa part et là, je sens qu'il veut plus. J'embrasse Sam pour tenter de me calmer. Il ne comprend pas ma réaction.

Alex a rentrés un premier doigt, Sam a tout de suite compris. Il arrête ses mouvements :

« Eh arrête toi, elle ne veut pas ! Vire de là ! »

« Elle va adorer ne t'inquiète pas l'amoureux »

J'embrasse Sam pour le calmer, il ne pourra rien faire je connais Alex, s'il a une idée en tête rien ne la fera sortir. Il pose plein de baisers sur tout le visage et reviens sur ma bouche. Alex a entré deux doigts et écarte le plus possible ma rosette. Quand Sam voit qu'il va me pénétrer, il tente de sortir.

« Ne bouge pas, elle va adorer »

J'ai très peur, Sam m'embrasse encore plus tendrement, me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille. Je sens son gland, il commence à rentrer, je me tends encore plus. Il rentre alors violement. Je hurle de douleur. Sam tente de me calmer, j'entends cependant qu'il a foutu un coup au visage d'Alex qui arrête tous mouvements. J'ai l'impression que je me déchire de partout, de l'intérieur.

Quand la douleur est moins forte, je commence un léger mouvement de bassin. Alex sourit et commence son mouvement de va et viens. Je regarde Sam et l'embrasse. Je sens le plaisir revenir. Je lui murmure de bouger lui aussi à son tour. Il m'embrasse lui aussi et bouge très lentement. Le plaisir est totalement nouveau et augmente beaucoup plus vite je commence à gémir fortement.

Ils ont trouvé un rythme enivrant quand l'un rentre l'autre sort. Je sens l'orgasme arriver de plus en plus vite. Je hurle alors :

« Sam ! »

Je l'embrasse alors tendrement, il éjacule en moi, à ce moment là. Alex a arrêté tous mouvements et ne jouis pas. Il sort alors et me tire vers lui. Il est furieux, c'est seulement ce que j'ai le temps de voir. Il force l'entrée de ma bouche avec son gland. Et finis par y éjaculer. J'ai un hoquet de surprise. Sam me relève, me ramène à lui, me porte. Il m'emmène vers la salle de bain. Je ne réalise pas tout de suite. Il hurle un « dégage » à Alex. Il me pose alors sur le bord du lavabo. Il m'embrasse sur tout mon cou. Puis il me dirige vers la douche.

« Désolé » C'est tout ce que j'entends de l'autre côté de la porte. Avant d'entendre une autre être claquée.

Quand je vois que Sam veut me laisser, je l'attire vers moi.

« Ne me laisse pas seule.» On se lave mutuellement tout en s'embrassant par moment.

Il est très doux et attentif à toutes mes réactions.

Nous n'avons plus jamais parlé de cette après midi. Depuis ce jour, je suis avec Sam et est totalement amoureuse de lui, il me comble totalement. Je n'ai plus jamais eu besoin d'Alex. Nous sommes restés cependant bons amis.


	5. Pas Encore Première Partie

Ce soir, c'est le bal du Tournois. Les quatre zozos avaient ouvert le bal, il y a de ça plusieurs heures. Pour l'occasion, je suis habillée d'une robe noire assez courte, dévoilant une de mes épaules, l'autre manche étant courte et évasive. Une ceinture de swarovski entoure ma taille fine, alors que je suis perchée sur des chaussures dont les talons, d'au moins dix centimètres, qui sont faits des mêmes cristaux. On me remarque facilement face à toutes ces robes de sorciers toutes plus moches les une que les autres.

Mais moi, je ne voie que lui. Il a aussi opté pour une tenue moldue : costars noir bien cintré avec une chemise blanche. Je le surveille de loin, lui et sa cruche de cavalière. Je soupire faisant apparaitre dans mon verre du whisky pur feu.

_Flash Back_

_On était en plein été. La température était assez élevée. Mes parents avaient réussis à me convaincre de faire une colonie de vacances moldue. D'habitude, j'aimais bien me retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit, mais cette année ça me faisait clairement chier. Malgré le beau tour de la Grèce prévu. _

_Je faisais de grand mouvement à mes parents sans convictions qui me regardaient de l'autre côté de la vitre de l'aéroport. Lasse, je me dirige à l'écart du groupe. Ils semblaient tous être ravis. Un été de plus à devoir contrôler ma magie. J'avais remarqué à Poudlard que même en étant une sorcière, j'avais plus de pouvoir que les autres. Personne ne me donnait d'explication, mais bon, l'idée d'être plus puissante que les autres, me réconforte dans l'idée que je suis quelqu'un._

_« Un sou pour tes pensées » _

_Je me retourne. Je vois un mec que j'ai déjà vu quelque part, sans savoir où exactement. Je soupire ne voulant pas donner de réponse à cet inconnu._

_Il rit. Un rire doux, paisible, rassurant. Il s'assoit prés de moi. Je prends alors la peine de le détailler un peu plus. Il doit mesurer à peu prés la même taille que moi (1m70), ses cheveux noirs coiffés de telle sorte à ne pas l'être, et des yeux aussi bleus qu'un beau ciel d'été. Il a un visage très carré, et de ce que je puisse voir, il est assez bien foutu. _

_« Poudlard te manque à toi aussi ? »_

_Je sursaute. Attends, comment il peut connaitre Poudlard ?_

_Il rit une fois de plus._

_« Je vois que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Bon, on s'est que très peu parlé, c'est vrai ces cinq dernières années. John, Serdaigle. »_

_Ah oui. Sa tête me revient enfin en mémoire. Un beau salops d'après les rumeurs je n'ai pas l'habitude de les écouter, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Je lui fais un super sourire._

_« Tiens, c'est assez surprenant qu'on se retrouve chez les moldus. »_

_« C'est des amis à moi qui m'ont convaincus de venir. Supers souvenirs garanti d'après leurs dires. Tu as prévu quoi comme mensonge ? »_

_« Ecole de surdoués. Ca marche assez bien. Et toi ? »_

_« Pareil. »_

_On se sourit rapidement. On nous appelle pour l'enregistrement. Il me présente à ses amis. Gentils, et assez drôles._

_On a passé les vacances à se tourner autour, sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien. _

_Jusqu'à ce soir là._

_On séjourne dans une auberge de jeunesse. Il est assez tard et tout le monde dort. Je me dit que c'est le moment idéal pour une clope sous les étoiles. Je descends discrètement sans faire de bruit. Je sors mon paquet et fait apparaitre du feu par le bout de mes doigts. Je savoure cette première taffe, la première depuis une semaine. Divin._

_« Je ne te savais pas fumeuse. »_

_Je ne me retourne même pas. Trop habituée à sa voix à présent. Il se pose à côté de moi._

_« Un de mes nombreux péchés »_

_« Ce n'est pas un péché sinon je serais pécheur à mon tour. » _

_Il me prend la cigarette des mains. On se sourit. Un silence s'installe._

_« De la boisson pour pimenter tout ça te tente ? »_

_Je le regarde dans les yeux, une lueur indéchiffrable y est présente. _

_« Pourquoi pas. Cela pourrait être intéressant ! »_

_« Je savais que tu allais accepter ! C'est pourquoi, j'ai amené ceci ! »_

_Il sort une bouteille de Jack de son manteau puis deux verres de ses poches. Il m'en rempli un et me le tend, puis se sert._

_« A ta santé et à ces vacances pourries ! »_

_Je vide mon verre cul secs._

_« Parle pour toi, moi je vais beaucoup m'amuser ce soir. »_

_Je me tourne vers lui, cette flamme dans ses yeux est de retour, mais elle est plus présente. Elle lui donne un air pervers qui me fait peur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Puis je ne sens plus rien dans tout mon corps. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Un large sourire apparait sur son visage. Il me fait de plus en plus flipper. La situation est très dangereuse pour moi, mon corps et mon instinct me le hurlent._

_« Intéressante cette potion n'est ce pas. Incolore, inodore. Parfaite en somme. Alors, tu sais que tu me rends complètement fou. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais cet effet sur moi, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. »_

_Sa main me caresse le bras, il remonte vers mon épaule, ma nuque puis mon visage qu'il caresse doucement avant de me saisir à la gorge et me forcer à le regarder._

_« Ce n'est juste qu'un avantage de plus. J'en prendrai d'autant plus de plaisir. »_

_J'ai peur. Il me terrifie._

_Son autre main descend vers ma poitrine, il s'assit mon débardeur et me l'arrache littéralement. Je voudrais hurler, me débattre mais aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche, et aucunes parties de mon corps ne veut m'obéir._

_« Tu ne pourras rien faire. Juste sentir et assister à ton propre malheur. »_

_Je ne veux pas admettre ce qui va suivre. Il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit._

_Il saisit violement un de mes seins. Le serre tellement fort, qu'il me fait affreusement mal. Il sourit. Il aime ce qu'il me fait subir. Il s'attaque à l'autre. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Il rit fort un rire sadique. Il s'approche de moi, je crois qu'il va m'embrasser mais non, il se met à lécher ma larme. Il me dégoute._

_« Toi aussi tu me dégoute ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de t'embrasser ! »_

_Sa main en a finit. Elle descend vers ma jupe. Je tente de fermer les jambes mais j'en suis incapable. Je sens sa main caresser mes cuisses, puis il écarte mes jambes d'un grand coup. Il m'arrache ma culotte. Je tente d'hurler de tous mes poumons, mais rien ne sort. _

_Il lâche enfin ma gorge. M'allonge au sol sur le ventre. Je ne peux rien faire. Je l'entends défaire son short. Des larmes inondent mon visage, mais mon corps refuse toujours de m'obéir. Il s'allonge de tout son poids sur moi, puis il dirige son membre érigé vers mon entrée. Il me pénètre brutalement. Je veux crier de douleur mais j'en suis incapable. Il pousse des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il accélère et explose en moi. Il se retire, me remet face lui._

_« Tu n'a pas apprécié ? Quel dommage ! Un jour, je reviendrais. »_

_Il gifle tellement fort que je tombe au sol. _

_« Ne dis rien à personne. Tu es mienne à présent. »_

_Il repart et me laisse seule._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Je tremble rien que de penser à cette soirée. Il m'a fallu une bonne heure avant de pouvoir bouger. Je m'étais rendue à ma chambre en rampant ensuite. Le lendemain, il était redevenu totalement normal.

Depuis, je me suis totalement renfermée sur moi-même. Je fais apparaitre tout ce que je mange et bois de peur qu'il ne remette cette potion. Je n'accepte plus que quelqu'un m'approche.

L'atmosphère de la Grande Salle est devenue trop pesante pour moi. Je me dépêche de sortir. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers malgré mes talons.

Je me retrouve finalement à la Tours d'Astronomie. Je regarde en bas, je peux distinguer Hagrid et la grande perche de directrice. Que voulez vous, tout le monde a le droit d'aimer.

Non. Pas moi. Il m'a retiré ce droit il y a cinq mois maintenant. Je fais apparaitre une cigarette que j'allume de mes doigts. Je soupire. Tout est devenue si compliqué à cause de lui. Je ne profite même pas de cette dernière année.

Il a gâché ma vie.

« Tiens tiens. Mais qu'avons-nous-là ? »

Je me tends automatiquement. Pas lui, pas encore. Je me retourne vers lui. Il ferme la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement de main.

« Cela fait longtemps. Tu te souviens de moi ? Bien sûr ! Comment tu pourrais m'oublier. »

« Il ne se passera rien ce soir. Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais ! »

Je tente de paraitre forte. Il ne doit pas gagner, pas cette fois.

« Tutut ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux gens qui vous connaissent si bien. »

Ce regard, cette expression. Non ! Pas encore.

« Je sais me défendre. Je n'ai plus peur de toi ! »

Je fais apparaitre ma baguette et me mets en position d'attaque.

Il rit.

Pourquoi il rit ? Ce n'est pas normal.

D'un simple mouvement de poignet il me fait voltiger contre un mur. Je ne peux plus bouger une fois de plus. Non, pas encore. Il n'a pas ce pouvoir. Il ne l'a plus. Je me mets à paniquer.

Il s'approche doucement, me prends ma baguette des mains et l'envoie au loin. Je suis totalement désarmée.

« Tu es belle ce soir dis moi. Tu t'es préparée ainsi pour moi ? Tu sais que tu me rends fou depuis cet été. Je ne veux que ton corps, ton odeur, ta peau. Aucunes autres n'a réussit à me donner le même plaisir. »

Durant toute sa tirade je sens son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

« C'est sûr puisqu'elles étaient toutes consentantes ! Ce qui n'a, n'est et ne sera jamais mon cas ! »

Il se recule brutalement. Il se met à faire les cents pas devant moi. Je tente de me défaire de son emprise durant ce temps de répits.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandée d'où venait tout ton pouvoir ? Qu'est ce qui te rend si différente des autres ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je suis bien ainsi ! »

Bon, c'est vrai que je me pose des questions. Mais je ne vais pas en parler et surtout pas avec lui !

« Moi j'ai toujours su d'où ils venaient. J'ai été éduqué avec. Cependant, je ne les ai totalement possédé que depuis une semaine, le jour de mes dix sept ans. »

« Tu as décidé de me raconter ta vie ? »

Il rit une fois de plus.

« Non, non. Je veux juste profiter une dernière fois de toi avant que toi aussi tu ne reçoives tous tes dons. »

« Mais putain de quoi tu parles ? »

Je hurle cette fois. J'en suis capable donc j'en profite. Malheureusement, il fait un mouvement de la main et aucuns sons ne sort une fois de plus de ma bouche.

« Je te préfère ainsi. La nature est trop bruyante à mon goût. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses… »

Il s'approche de nouveau. Il me caresse le cou, mon épaule nue puis descend vers ma main. Je tente de me débattre de nouveau mais rien. C'est pire que la dernière fois. Je me sens encore plus consciente de ce qui va se passer. La culpabilité de mettre fait avoir de nouveau me transperce.

Je sens sa main descendre sur ma cuisse. Il fait des mouvements circulaires, je tremble de tout mon corps. Pas encore, pas cette fois. Pourtant, sa main s'aventure vers mon entre jambe qu'il caresse. Je hurle de toute mes forces, mais rien ne sors à cause de ce fichu sort. Il écarte le tissu qui était ma dernière protection. Il entre deux doigts d'un coup à sec. J'ai affreusement mal.

« La dernière fois je n'ai pas vu ton visage. On va remédier à ça tout de suite. »

Il ne baisse même pas son pantalon. Il ouvre seulement sa braguette et me pénètre ainsi contre le mur. Il n'a même pas besoin de me porter. Sa magie le fait déjà assez bien.

Il me fait un sourire sadique. Je cris de toute mes forces, mais toujours aucun bruit juste les frottements de nos vêtements se fait entendre.

« J'adore la tête que tu me fais. »

Je lui lance le regard le plus noir que je peux. Je me retiens de pleurer. Pas cette fois. Il n'aura au moins pas ce plaisir.

« Tu ne veux pas pleurer ? Alors, je vais essayer autre chose. »

Il sort de mon intimité. Je sens mon bas du corps se soulever plus vers l'avant. Je comprends tout de suite ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Il apprécie de voir cette peur dans mes yeux. Puis il me pénètre d'un grand coup de bassin. Je hurle. J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire de l'intérieur. Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de douleurs de couler. Comme la dernière fois, il s'approche de mon visage et les lèche. Je profite de cette opportunité pour lui mordre l'oreille qui passe si prêt de ma bouche.

Il pousse un cri de rage. Il me fout une gifle monumentale, puis me frappe au nez. Je sang le sang couler.

« Ca d'apprendra sale garce ! »

Il éjacule en moi. Il se retire. Je vois du sang couler de mes jambes mélangé à ses secrétions immondes.

« On se voit quand tu as tes pouvoirs la belle. »

Il part et dés que la porte se claque. Je m'effondre au sol, sa magie ne me retenant plus. Je reste la sans bouger puis d'un geste de la main je nettoie toutes traces de lui sur moi.

Je pars vers ma salle commune, prend une douche, me griffe la peau pour enlever cette impression de sa présence. Je ne pleure pas, je ne pleure plus.

Je me mets au lit et m'endors automatiquement.

OoOoO

Cet OS est en deux parties. Voici la première. Vous aurez compris que c'est plutôt un cauchemar qui m'a inspiré ici.

Je vais essayer de finir la deuxième partie vite, elle sera cependant, moins crue sur le sexe je pense.

Review SVP !


End file.
